El reencuentro
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Pacifica está en una comprometida situación, un dilema mental y necesita ayuda. Que casualidad que sea precisamente él quien está en el momento justo.


_**Hola, chicos, chicas que me leen y que son fans de esta caricatura que amo con locura.**_

 _ **Mi primer historia en el fandom! Espero que les guste, un momento Dippcifica porque… ¡los amo!**_

 _ **Un review no me vendría nada mal, se los imploro, es lo único que les da a los escritores ánimos de hacer más.**_

 _ **Tlahcuilo Yatziri**_

* * *

 _ **ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes tienen alrededor de los 18-19 años.**_

* * *

 _ **Nada me pertenece, ni los personajes o el lugar.**_

* * *

EL REENCUENTRO

Se escondió tras los arbustos poco después de la segunda caída, volteo a ambos lados, arriba y abajo, detrás y enfrente. Tenía que cerciorarse de que nada delatara su posición, por ello había recogido su cabello en una coleta poco estética, tan mal hecha que sus cabellos rubios se balanceaban frente a sus ojos cada vez que un jadeo salía de su boca.

La persecución había empezado al medio día, cuando puso un pie en el bosque. Era raro, en primer lugar, que ella pisara el bosque, sin embargo lo hizo por una razón que bien valía la pena: cariño.

Se encontraba sola en casa ese domingo, el primer domingo del verano. Era de esperarse que su mejor amiga de la infancia llegara al pueblo para pasar las vacaciones con su tío abuelo, el estafador de la famosa Cabaña del Misterio.

No contaba con que, en el camino, se encontrara con una jauría de gnomos. Se abalanzaron hacia ella deshaciéndose en halagos que inflarían su ego de niña hasta las nubes. Lo peor es que no parecían conocer el concepto de espacio personal, tocaban su cabello, su piel y sus pequeños dedos le pedían que fuera la esposa de todos ellos e incluso podría jurar que entre los pequeños había uno que no paraba de gritar su raro nombre Alemán; algo que sonaba bastante parecido a "Schnebula".

Por obvias razones, echó a correr en cuanto un gnomo tamaño monstruo se empezaba a formar. Fue difícil, cayó una vez, golpeándose el hombro y prácticamente todo el costado derecho, que aún ahora le dolía bastante. Sospechaba que con ésta segunda caída las rodillas estaban a carne viva.

Se sentó sobre el césped, a la sombra de un pino esperando que su respiración se regulara antes de empezar a correr de nuevo. Imploraba que fuera en el camino correcto.

Ojala que Mabel estuviera ahí, su risa estridente la animaría un poco y tal vez se estuvieran carcajeando en ese momento. Alguna vez ella le había dicho que esos insistentes gnomos la habían hecho correr en su primer día en el pueblo, entre el sonido de las agujas al tejer le confesó que también había sido culpa suya, con la obsesión de vivir un amor de verano.

Ahora que Mabel tenía un novio en la universidad, aquellas anécdotas del verano en que se conocieron le causaban mucha risa. El solo pensamiento de que por fín vería a su amiga le dio ánimos de levantarse.

Tenía que contarle algo a Mabel, algo que era de urgencia.

Se agarró de la rama más cercana pero ésta cedió de inmediato, detrás de ella sintió el vacío, soltó un grito pequeño, pensando en que caería, pero seguía observando el cielo, parcialmente cubierto por las ramas del pino.

No tardó nada en darse cuenta del por qué no cayó. Un brazo fuerte tomaba de su cintura, sujetándola con firmeza, por el rabillo del ojo percibió que la otra mano de su salvador cerraba la compuerta levantando la rama en la que se había apoyado unos segundos atrás.

Le llegó el olor del bosque cuanto inhaló profundamente, pero ésta vez tenía algo diferente. Cuando fue consciente de que su corazón latía en la garganta, el vacío de su estómago le hacía tener una sensación de caída y las piernas le temblaban llegó a la conclusión de que el susto del árbol tenía la culpa y no (por supuesto y claramente que no tenía nada que ver) Dipper Pines.

El hermano de Mabel había llegado con ella, por supuesto. Sabía que así sería y sin embargo se había llegado a ilusionar pensando que sólo su amiga estaría en el pueblo.

Dipper había cambiado durante el año escolar, tenía unos centímetros más que ella así que deducía que Mabel sería la más alta del verano, la más admirada también, como si le importara. Hace años que sabía que la atención de los chicos del pueblo no le interesaba.

Tosió, pero no se atrevió a apartarlo. El brazo con el que la sostenía era bastante agradable.

-Hola, Pacifica –saludó él, alejándose un paso y deslizando los dedos sobre su cintura en un cosquilleo que golpeó su columna en forma de escalofrío.

-Pines – saludó a su vez. Pegándose al árbol detrás de ella. – Me figuré que estaban en el pueblo, venía a ver a Ma…

Y no pudo completar la oración, un gnomo había golpeado el árbol. Ella se escondió detrás de la madera, jalando a Dipper con ella.

-¿Qué está pasando?- demandó él, perforándola con esa mirada bonita. Ella le bajó la gorra para apartar esos ojos tentadores.

-Unos gnomos me quieren por esposa – bufó. – Gnomos – repitió.

Dipper soltó una risa.

-¡No es gracioso! - replicó. Aunque la risa de ese chico le hacía reír con él.

El chico negó, la tomó de la mano y jaló la rama, el hueco en el pino se abrió y saltó con él al vacío.

La habitación en la que se encontró era una red de computadoras, acertijos y papeles.

-Bienvenida a mi laboratorio – dijo él con poco entusiasmo. Caminando hasta el estante más cercano y guardando el diario número 4 en la bolsa de su chaleco azul.

Alzó la vista hacía él y colocó unos cuantos de sus cabellos tras la oreja, el ser consciente de su aspecto desalineado le hizo sonrojar en medio de un bufido.

-Está sucio – observó.

-No vine ni una vez en el año escolar, era de esperar que estuviera así. ¿sabes? – él se sentó sobre la mesa de escritorio y la invitó a reunirse con él.

Le dedicó una sonrisa. Por fin estaban solos.

-Te extrañe mucho –soltó él de repente. – Y creo que con eso quiero decir que debemos zanjar aquella conversación que no se terminó el verano pasado.

Tal vez, si le hubiera dado un golpe en el pecho ella hubiera saltado de la misma forma.

Claro que recordaba aquella conversación, pero no quería hablar de ella. Quería saltar ese paso incomodo, pero debía ser valiente. Valiente, testaruda y paciente. Sabía que al muchacho le encantaba planear, probablemente había pensado en esa conversación durante meses, el sólo pensamiento le hizo reír y posar las manos sobre el cuello del chico.

-Tienes razón – dijo ella. – Aunque antes pensaba hablar con Mabel.

-¿Con ella? No es asunto suyo, somos nosotros.

-Quería pedirle permiso. – le confesó. Mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo un escáner rápido de ese rostro que tanto había llegado a querer. Él le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-Entonces… quieres decir que… - verlo sonrojado era tan dulce que requirió todo su esfuerzo no besarlo. Sin embargo, con el corazón aún en la garganta se acercó a él, juntó sus frentes y delineó con sus dedos los labios que había besado por última vez el verano pasado.

-Quiero decir que aunque tú no le hayas dicho nada a tu hermana yo pensaba decírselo. Decirle que lo he pensado mucho en este tiempo y… Dipper, yo quiero.

La sonrisa que él le dedico fue a penas una línea en su rostro, pero era lo suficiente para ella. El chico busco sus labios y habló sobre ellos, rozándolos provocativamente.

-¿Ah sí? Habías huido bastante tiempo de tu respuesta, ya me sentía uno de los gnomos que te perseguían allá arriba.

Le golpeó. Era tan idiota a veces.

Y aun así lo quería, ella sabía que él la quería. También sabía que Mabel aprobaría su relación porque fue ella, ella que sabía desde el principio que su hermano la encontraba atractiva y lista.

Entonces Dipper la besó, lento y dulce hasta que la atrajo a él fervorosamente, mordiéndole los labios que lo habían extrañado. Tendrían que salir de ahí, pero por el momento, las mejores amigas, las hermanas y los gnomos podían esperar. Incluso el nuevo diario de misterios que su ahora novio guardaba en los pliegues de su ropa podía hacerlo.

No así pensaba el triángulo que, con su mirada sarcástica los observaba desde atrás.


End file.
